The present invention relates to lighting devices of the type that comprise a luminous source, a primary reflector and a secondary reflector.
The purpose of this invention is to implement a lighting device of the type described above, which is especially designed for use inside a motor vehicle light, more specifically, inside the xe2x80x9cthird stop-lightxe2x80x9d, and has a simple, compact structure, which is nevertheless capable of providing high performance.
According to the invention, the lighting device is essentially characterized in that:
the primary reflector is composed of a hollow body that defines a pair of ellipsoid-shaped pointed elements, which face in opposite directions to each other, between which a luminous source is placed,
said luminous source consists of a filament lamp,
the secondary reflector comprises an elongated element with steps, at whose centre said primary reflector is placed with the above pointed elements facing the steps.
As explained previously, according to the invention, the shape of the lighting device makes it especially suitable for application to the rear light, or xe2x80x9cthird stop-lightxe2x80x9d of motor vehicles. In this application, the lighting device is normally made complete by a transparent plate for diffusing the luminous beam produced by the primary and the secondary reflectors.